Un golpe de amor
by MrsTachibanaMatsuno
Summary: Nanase Haruka es un estudiante de preparatoria solitario, pero cuando conoce a Tachibana Makoto todo cambia.


Todavía recuerdo aquella nublada tarde en que lo conocí. Me encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela mirando hacia todos lados, absorto en mis pensamientos, recordando la soledad que me había acompañado toda la vida. Hasta ese momento todos los días habían sido una rutina, ver siempre a las mismas personas, las mismas caras, hacer siempre las mismas cosas, sentirme abrumado de todo. Cerré mis ojos por un instante, sólo un instante, instante que cambió mi vida totalmente. Sentí como una pelota de béisbol golpeaba mi frente y luego lo escuché a él.

\- ¡Ahhh, lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención! - Sobé mi frente para luego abrir mis ojos y tener ahí, mirándome con una cara de preocupación total, a un muchacho de cabello café cobrizo, ojos verdes y un rostro tan perfecto que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- No... no te preocupes... fue... fue un acci...

Traté de levantarme, pero mi cabeza dolía tanto que apenas si podía mantenerme de pie. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí uno de sus brazos cruzar mi espalda y afirmar mi mano con la otra.

\- Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería. Tu cara está muy roja, debes de tener algo de fiebre también.

No, no era fiebre, era algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y si lo miraba latía más fuerte todavía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, el sólo era el bruto que me golpeó con una pelota. Una vez en la enfermería me ayudó a recostarme y fue a buscar a la enfermera, pero antes de eso se me adelantó con la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Na... Nanase Ha... Haruka.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Haruka. Yo soy Tachibana Makoto. Iré a buscar a la enfermera y a la salida vendré por ti.

''Seguramente se le olvidará y no volverá'' pensé, lo cual me entristeció un poco. Quería verlo de nuevo. Recién lo había conocido y ya sentía una gran necesidad de verlo otra vez. Tal vez pensó que yo en verdad no quería ni mirarlo a la cara. Digamos que mi rostro no siempre tenía la expresión más amigable del mundo. La soledad en la cual me encontraba hundido me había convertido en una persona fría, muy poco expresiva y al hablar daba la impresión de estar molesto y aburrido. Entre tanto pensamiento me quedé dormido y al despertar lo vi ahí, sentado junto a la camilla revisando su celular.

\- ¿Makoto?

\- ¡Haru-chan, despertaste! - Exclamó con alegría y luego lo noté avergonzado - ¡Lo siento, eso fue muy apresurado!

\- No te preocupes - Dije tan serio como siempre - Gracias por todo, Makoto. Debo ir a buscar mis cosas al salón y luego...

\- Descuida, ya las fui a buscar. Ah, y te iré a dejar a tu casa, ese golpe fue muy fuerte y podría ocurrirte algo si te vas solo. Además fue mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza otra vez y me había sonrojado.

\- De acuerdo, vamos - Mi voz sonaba dura, pero aún así el me sonreía y me hablaba con total naturalidad.

Era la primera vez que alguien quería tener una conversación conmigo sin tratar de alejarse por mi poco amistosa actitud. Aunque él era el que más preguntas hacía y el que más hablaba, logré enterarme de algunas cosas, como que su salón estaba a un pasillo del mío, que el también estaba en primero de secundaria y que vivía cerca de mi casa. Acordamos que a partir de ese día nos iríamos juntos siempre a la escuela.

Desde aquel día todo fue diferente para mí. Mi monótona rutina cambió de pasar todos los días solo a pasar todos los días junto a Makoto. Durante las mañanas pasaba a buscarme, en las tardes después de clases me iba a su casa o nos íbamos a la mía y siempre encontrábamos algo para hacer. Habían noches en las que nos desvelábamos conversando en su patio mirando las estrellas y aunque nunca se me notaba, me sentía muy feliz. De eso ya han pasado dos años. Dos años bastaron para que me enamorara totalmente de Makoto.

\- Haru-chan...

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, Makoto.

\- Oh, lo siento, es que... te quería preguntar si ya has pensado en lo que deseas hacer. Estamos a punto de terminar la escuela y creo que ya deberías ir pensando que...

\- No sé que haré en realidad - Dije mientras masticaba onigiri - ¿Y tú?

\- Yo, eh... - En ese momento tocaron la campana que indicaba el final del recreo - Lo siento, Haru, debo ir a clases. Hoy irás conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿cierto? - Asentí aún masticando un onigiri - Genial, entonces pasamos a mi casa a cambiarnos y luego nos vamos hacia allá. ¡Te veo a la salida! - Gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo. Yo también me apresuré en comer y luego me fui rapidamente al salón de clases.

Estaba ansioso por el término de clases y la noche de fuegos artificiales. Esa noche quería declararle mi amor a Makoto. Mucho tiempo deseé hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor. El miedo a su reacción me carcomía, pero la desición ya estaba tomada. Ya estábamos por salir de preparatoria y si el decidía alejarse de mí sería menos doloroso. Estuve durante todo lo que quedaba de clases distraido, pensando solamente en lo que había decidido hacer esa noche. No esperaba mucho sinceramente, estaba preparado para que Makoto saliera corriendo y no quisiera verme nunca más.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia las escaleras, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que Makoto se encontraba conversando con una chica de su clase. Me escondí y me puse a escuchar la conversación.

\- Ma... Makoto-kun...

\- Nagisa-chan, ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Bueno, yo... ¡me gustas!

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir y sentía una presión en el pecho, una presión mala. Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Hubo un largo silencio, una situación bastante incómoda.

\- Ah, bueno, Nagisa-chan, yo...

\- Makoto-kun, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Otro silencio incómodo. Sentía como si mi corazón fuese a explotar.

\- Lo siento, Nagisa-chan, yo... quiero a otra persona. Mi amor le pertenece, aunque esa persona no sienta lo mismo. Pronto estaremos muy lejos el uno del otro y me apena mucho esta situación - Se quedó en silencio un momento - Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, pero perdón, no puedo corresponderte.

Sentí unos pasos bajar la escalera y corrí rapidamente a mi salón para sentarme en mi puesto. ¿Quién era ella?¿Por qué Makoto estaba enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por el y que además se iba a ir? ¡El no se merecía eso! Además... ¿por qué nunca me mencionó sobre ella? Me puse a mirar por la ventana y sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no ocurría: mis ojos cristalizándose. Ya no valía la pena declararme a Makoto, eso ya no iba a ocurrir. Tal vez así lo quería el destino, quizás así debía ser, yo ocultando mis sentimientos y viendolo querer a alguien más. Lo peor era que no podía preguntarle nada, no quería que se molestara por escuchar una conversación de el con alguien más. De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes, observándome, además de una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Tomé mis cosas y nos fuimos a cambiar para ver los fuegos artificiales en la noche. En momentos como ese agradecía tener una personalidad fría y poca expresión facial o de lo contrario Makoto se habría dado cuenta de que por dentro me sentía pésimo y habría comenzado a hacer preguntas que la verdad no quería responder.

La noche estaba agradable y alegre. Decidimos ver los fuegos artificiales desde un puente que daba hacia la playa. Una vez allí nos quedamos callados durante muchos minutos. Noté a Makoto extraño, nunca lo había visto así. ''Es por esa chica'', pensé.

\- Haru, debo decirte algo importante...

\- ¿Qué cosa, Makoto?

\- Hoy te pregunté que querías hacer luego de salir de la escuela y tu me respondiste que aún no lo sabías.

\- Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- Bueno, yo... yo ya sé lo que haré - Volteó para mirarme y se quedó así por unos momentos - Haru, iré a estudiar a Tokio.

No... Makoto no podía irse tan lejos de mí. Debía ser una broma, eso no podía ocurrir. Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho y me dedicaba a mirar a Makoto con una cara de perplejidad que hacía notar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, pero yo no podía concentrarme en aquel evento. No era el fondo apropiado para lo que ocurría.

\- ¡No, tu no puedes irte!¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

\- Haru-chan...

\- ¿¡Cómo es que decides esto tan de la nada!? - Agarré su camisa con violencia y Makoto me dio un empujón.

\- ¡Detente, Haru! Esto lo había pensado de antes, pero no sabía como decírtelo. ¡Nunca imaginé que tendrías esta reacción!

La pelea subía de tono con cada palabra que decíamos.

\- ¡No, no puedes irte!

\- ¿¡Por qué no!?

\- ¡Porque te amo, Makoto! - Luego de decir esas palabras por inercia puse mis manos en mi boca. La tensión del momento hizo que dijera aquella frase que había decidido ocultar de manera definitiva. El me miraba con una expresión de impacto total.

\- Haru, yo... - Trató de acercar una de sus manos a mi hombro, pero lo esquivé y me fui corriendo. Corría y corría sin mirar hacia atrás, sintiéndolo correr trás de mí. Debe haberse cansado, ya que de un momento a otro no lo sentí más. Al llegar a casa fui corriendo a mi habitación y tirado en mi cama comencé a llorar. Lloré como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía. Lloraba arrepentido por haber tomado a Makoto con tanta violencia de su camisa, lloraba porque el se iría lejos de mí, porque seguramente no hablaríamos nunca más. Lloraba porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse. Recordé que las llaves quedaron puestas. Tal vez era un ladrón que aprovechó el momento para entrar y robar todo lo que tenía. Quizás era un asesino en serie que vendría a matarme. La verdad ya no me importaba, seguí llorando y pensando en todo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Levanté la cara de la almohada y ahí estaba Makoto, parado en la entrada de la puerta. Me senté en la cama y lo vi acercarse. Tomo mi rostro, secó mis lágrimas y me besó. No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes. Dejó de besarme y mantuvo su rostro cerca del mío.

\- Ma... Makoto, por qué tu...

\- Haru-chan, yo también te amo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios para remojárselos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez le respondí. Terminamos acostados en mi cama, el sobre mí y yo debajo. Comenzó a meter su lengua por mi boca para encontrar la mía. Parecía una pelea de lenguas, pelea que el estaba ganando. Dejó de besarme para comenzar a bajar a mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzase a temblar.

\- Makoto... ¡aahh!

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, pasando por cada rincón de el, haciendo que gemidos salieran de mi boca. Sentí como su miembro y el mío se pusieron duros y se rozaban entre sí por encima de nuestros pantalones. Llevó sus manos hasta donde comienza mi polera y me la sacó para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya. Sus labios fueron directo a los míos nuevamente, esta vez acompañados de caricias que Makoto me proporcionaba en la espalda y el abdomen, caricias que parecían dibujos abstractos y que quemaban mi piel de una manera deliciosa. Comenzó a bajar desde mi boca a mi abdomen. Mi respiración estaba cada vez más agitada y de mi garganta sólo salían gemidos. Al llegar a mi pantalón me quedó mirando y en su cara se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

\- Este pantalón esta que rompe, creo que debemos hacer algo...

Desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar el cierre, luego siguió con mis pantalones y por sobre mis calzoncillos empezó a besar mi erecto y duro pene.

\- Nnngh Makoto, qué...

Empezó a bajar mi ropa interior, dejando totalmente descubierto mi miembro, lo tomó con una mano y luego lo metió a su boca, jugando con su lengua y haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Nnng! ahh! Ma... Makoto, voy a...

Mis piernas y brazos temblaban. Sentía como un exquisito escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de explotar de placer.

\- Makoto, voy a... ¡aahh!

Mi abdomen comenzó a contraerse y moverse con rapidez. Escuché a Makoto tragar aquel líquido que había salido de mi órgano viríl. Nos quedamos mirando y con una de mis manos tapé mi rostro de verguenza.

\- No... dejame verte, Haru-chan... - Tomó mi mano y la besó - Eres... eres hermoso.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que... haces esto? Pareciera que...- Dije recuperando de a poco la respiración.

\- Sí, sólo me dejé llevar. Tu haz lo mismo...

Comenzó a acariciar mi orificio anal por fuera. Se sentía extraño y placentero a la vez.

\- Makoto, esto...

\- Dejate llevar, Haru. Sólo mírame a los ojos...

Chupó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en mi ano. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, sacándolo y metiéndolo mientras yo me retorcía gimiendo con una sensación entre dolor y placer. Luego metió dos dedos más y después de un rato los sacó. Sentí como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

\- Que vas a... ¡nngg! - Lamió por unos momentos mi recto y luego sentí como rozaba su miembro con el.

\- Haru, esto... dolerá un poco...

Un punzante dolor recorría mi interior mientras Makoto comenzaba a introducir su miembro en mí y gemí de dolor.

\- Du... duele...

\- Ya pasará, lo prometo - Comenzó a moverse despacio de adentro hacia afuera y sí, Makoto tenía razón. Al paso de unos minutos comencé a sentir un placer inexplicable, algo que no podía describir con palabras.

\- Se siente... muy bien... ¡aahh ngggh!

Sus gemidos comenzaron a complementarse con los míos. Sus manos sudadas sostenían mi cadera y con una de mis manos sostuve una de las suyas.

\- ¿No quieres... ponerte encima mío? - Le dije un ''Sí'' respirando con dificultad. Salió unos momentos de mí y se acostó. Tomé su miembro y comencé a meterlo lo más lento posible. Cuando ya había entrado completamente comencé a moverme y Makoto tomó mis manos - Mírame, quiero ver tu rostro... - Me dijo y eso, aunque me causaba nervios y me avergonzaba, lo encontraba algo muy lindo, un momento único e irrepetible. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados y mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Makoto alzó su espalda y nuestros torsos quedaron juntos. Sostenía mi cadera mientras yo me movía sobre el y comenzamos a besarnos. Nuestras lenguas empezaron un nuevo juego, pero esta vez con más pasión y desesperación. Acaricié su espalda y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, sintiendo sus gemidos en mi oído.

\- Makoto, voy a... voy a...

\- Haru, acabemos juntos... - Pasaron unos segundos y ese fue el momento en que nuestros gemidos más complementados y al unísono estuvieron, en el que nuestras piernas temblaban envueltas en placer. Comenzamos a besarnos y nos recostamos agotados. Me abrazó por la espalda y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente al despertar y verlo a el sentí alivio y felicidad. Todo había sido verdad, no un sueño. Lo ocurrido pasó en la vida real, no en mi imaginación. Besé tiernamente sus labios y despertó, abriendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban.

\- Buenos días - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bu... buenos días - Mencioné sonrojado.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, acariciando nuestros cuerpos y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

\- Haru-chan - Dijo de repente, sobresaltándome - Ven conmigo a Tokio. No quiero dejarte nunca. Desde que te conocí sentí cosas por ti y nunca supe como decírtelo, creí que tu no lo sentías de la misma manera.

\- Me ocurría lo mismo, y cuando dijiste que te irías... yo no sabía que hacer - Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré - Makoto, si quiero irme contigo a Tokio.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar de emoción y nos besamos. Esa mañana hicimos el amor otra vez.

De ese momento han pasado 6 años. Makoto ya terminó su carrera y se encuentra trabajando en lo que estudió y yo estoy trabajando como chef en un restaurant. Estamos a punto de adoptar un niño.

Mi amor por Makoto crece cada día más y más y sé que a el le ocurre lo mismo. Cada vez que miro sus ojos, cada vez que lo beso, cada vez que hacemos el amor, cada vez que pienso en el... cada vez mis sentimientos son más grandes de lo que ya son.

Makoto, estaré contigo por siempre.


End file.
